Vickon Greyjoy
Vickon Greyjoy is the sixth-born son of Roryn Greyjoy and Runa Volmark. He is the captain of the Grey King. History Vickon Greyjoy was born in the year 261 after Aegon's Conquest, the sixth son of Lord Paramount Roryn Greyjoy and Lady Runa Volmark. As the sixth son, Vickon's chances of inheriting the Seastone Chair was scarce, and as a result, was mostly left to his own devices in his childhood. This led to Vickon forming an unlikely friendship with the elderly Maester Meryn, who taught him his letters when he was still a boy. Vickon's true love, however, is swordplay. The older reavers of Pyke would often comment about how the boy must have been born with a sword in his hand, so often was he seen training with them. A consequence of being the youngest child is that from a young age, Vickon sometimes found himself being overlooked by those other than those older reavers with which he had become acquainted. Vickon became accustomed to this kind of treatment, and soon taught himself how to pass unnoticed by those he wished to avoid. This skill came to use again when Vickon was 8 years old. After his older brother Urron was killed by the Heir of Harlaw, and his brother Urrigon began his preparations to leave for a reaving in the south, Vickon put his covert skills into play and stowed away on the Ironheart and accompanied the reavers. During a raid in the Stepstones, on the island of Bloodstone, Vickon ambushed and killed one of the pirate captains calling the island home and made off with the man's gold and his falchion. He would bring this sword back with him to Pyke when he returned in 373 AC and has carried it ever since. Having earned his place among the reavers of Pyke, Vickon was awarded a ship, which he named Grey King, for the mythical ancestor of House Greyjoy. Vickon spent the next couple years sailing around the Iron Islands, practicing his swordsmanship against the best ironborn warriors, and almost always winning. It was during this time that he met and befriended Calon Wynch, the young heir to Ironholt. With his friend Calon and his crew of the Grey King, Vickon led a reaving to the Disputed Lands in 377 AC. Vickon and Calon, who had the same covert specialties, led the ironborn into the city of Lys, posing as simple traders. By day, the ironborn would travel the markets and identify which merchants were having exceptionally lucrative days, and by night, Vickon and Calon would slip past the merchant guardsmen and steal anything of value they could find. They succeeded in their ruse for several days before the Lyseni merchants grew suspicious and Vickon decided that it was time to return home with their plunder. Their last night on Lys, the ironborn raided one of the famous Lysene pillow houses and made off with bed slaves to serve as their salt wives. The bed slave that Vickon claimed as his own was a beautiful, pale-haired and grey-eyed maid named Serenei, who had only been in training as a bed slave and had yet to loose her maidenhood until Vickon claimed it in the captains quarters of the Grey King with the sound of the sea roaring, as though the Drowned God himself was showing his pride at Vickon's conquest. When he returned to Pyke with his prizes, Vickon discovered his brother Ewon, who had been thought dead, had returned. Though Vickon had been only 5 when Ewon departed the Iron Islands, he celebrated his brother's return and was frequently seen spending time with Ewon, getting to know his long-lost sibling. It was only after spending time with Ewon that Vickon truly began considering the affairs of the green lands of Westeros, and Vickon began questioning what he could do to further the cause of their ally, King Aegor. Timeline * 361 AC: Vickon is born * 369 AC: Urron Greyjoy dies. Vickon stows away on his brothers ship * 371 AC: Vickon kills his first man during a raid of the Stepstones * 373 AC: Vickon returns home to Pyke with his Uncle Nute * 374 AC: Vickon is given his own ship, Grey King, by his father. * 377 AC: Vickon leads his first reaving to the Disputed Lands * 378 AC: Vickon returns home to Pyke to discover that his older brother Ewon had returned * 379 AC: Torwyn Greyjoy dies * 380 AC: Vickon's brother Urrigon returns to Pyke. Roryn Greyjoy dies, and Urrigon becomes the new Lord Paramount of the Iron Isles Recent Events Vickon is planning to set sail for Lannisport to chase down rumors of a recently discovered dragon egg. He aims to retrieve the egg and return it to Pyke. Supporting Characters * Serenei - Salt Wife - Gift: Beauty * Calon Wynch - Close Friend & First Mate - Gift: Duelist * Maester Meryn - Maester of Pyke - Gift: Autodidactic * Torulf - Crewman - Gift: Strong - Died in a fight at a brothel in Lannisport, 12th Moon of 380 AC * Goren - Crewman - Gift: Berserker * Skane - Crewman - Gift: Zealot Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn